Current research activities are designed to examine the mechanism whereby norepinephrine and 5-hydroxytryptamine are removed from medium perfusing the pulmonary vascular space. The effects on these processes of hypothermia as well as a variety of drugs, chosen for their potential inhibitory action, are being evaluated. In the future, comparison of biogenic amine uptake by lung with that of prostaglandins will be made. The overall goal of this project is evaluation of the potential physiological signifcance of the lung in regulating blood levels of vasoactive hormones.